


(Unexpectedly) Home For The Holidays

by BuckysMyBoy



Series: FlashVibe Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FlashVibe Week, FlashVibe Week 2018, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysMyBoy/pseuds/BuckysMyBoy
Summary: "Aren't you supposed to be with your family? What happened, I thought -""Not right now Barry, okay, we'll talk in the morning and you know how my family is, they just think of me last and sometimes forget to tell me important things."





	(Unexpectedly) Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> MONDAY, AUGUST 6 - Neighbors / Roommates AU

The apartment was too quiet and too cold. There was no one to talk to and it wasn't like they could afford for run the heater. So, he settled fo wrapping himself in a blanket, turning on one of his musicals and pretended his roommate was on the couch with him. Cisco, his roommate and best friend, had gone on Christmas vacation for a few weeks to see his family. Cisco hated seeing his family, the always made him feel like he was less than and spoke down to him. Barry had only met them once and he never wanted to see them again, he didn't know how Cisco went there twice a year. Cisco was always irritatable when he came back and usually snapped at people, especially Barry because he was too stubborn to stop trying to make him feel better. Even though Cisco would be mad when he came back, Barry wanted him home, he didn't want Cisco to spend anymore time with his family than he had to. Also, Barry would be lying if he said he didn't miss Cisco a lot. They've been friends for years and have lived together for a long time and sometimes Barry got lonely without Cisco.

-

The front door slammed shut around two in the morning and to say it scared the crap out of Barry - who had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still playing the musical - would be an under-exaggeration. Barry jerked out of his sleep, scrambling to get up to see what that sound was but he tripped over his tangled up blanket. He landed in a heap on the floor with a yelp, his heat hammering and hurrying to untangle himself from his blanket.

The light flipped on and someone laughed, "Barry?" He relaxed at Cisco's voice, even if he was being laughed at. At least he knew it wasn't someone breaking into his house. "I'm sorry," he said, head appearing over the back of couch, still laughing quietly and looking at Barry on the floor.

"What are you doing home?" Barry asked after he stood up, and went to the kitchen where Cisco was digging through the cabinets for something to eat. Cisco ignored him, the laughter for just moments ago gone, replaced by a annoyed silence. "Cisco?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with your family?" Barry asked, wrapping the blanket around himself and standing next to Cisco. When he didn't answer, Barry tried again. "What happened, I thought -"

"Not right now Barry, okay, we'll talk in the morning." Berry looked like he was still going to want an explanation so Cisco gave him one, beginning to feel annoyed. "And you know how my family is, they just think of me last and sometimes forget to tell me important things."

"What kind of important things?"

"It doesnt matter."

"You flew back home in the middle of your vacation and when you got home at two am and slammed the door, I think it matters."

Cisco considered for a moment, and looking at Barry's worried expression made all his anger fade to some kind of deep sadness. He looked down to the floor and leaned into an offered hug from Barry.

"They didn't think I would care, that's what my aunt told me, she told me that they didnt think I cared because Dante and I fought all the time. Then my dad told me how I could have come to see them more, that it was my own fault I didnt know. Everyone in the house fucking agreed with him, like waiting half a year to tell me what happened was some kind of like... punishment for not wanting to be around. My aunt told me all about how he hadn't even asked to see me, that's the other reason they didn't call me. I was just so angry and I left, and - and - I -" Cisco hit his fist down onto the counter and choked out a sob, he didn't even know what he was supposed to be feeling right now.

Barry squeezed him tighter and rubbed his back. "Cisco," he said carefully, "I know what ever happened has you upset and that you explained what your family did but you never told me what exactly they told you."

Cisco looked up and Barry looked a bit confused. "It doesn't -"

"It matters, just tell me."

Cisco was quiet for a long time, wondering if he should actually tell Barry. He knew his friend would try to understand but never fully would, he came from a good family and had unconditional love growing up. Cisco had grown up underneath his brother, always second best. If it came to something Dante couldn't do that Cisco could, it never mattered, it just made Cisco a show off.

"Hey, it's okay." Barry said softly, twisting a piece of Cisco's hair around his finger. Cisco sniffed and pulled away from the hug, wiping the tears that he hadn't realized were there away. "So start from the beginning this time, yeah?"

"Yeah," he agreed, following Barry over to the couch and sitting pressed close against him. "When I got to my parents house, it only took me a day and a half to realize Dante wasn't there. No piano, no bragging stories, he hadn't even come to say hi to me. I asked my mom where he was and she started sobbing and my dad got mad at me for even asking such a question. And I was a bit confused so I asked again and my aunt pulled me aside and -"

______________________________

"They didn't tell you, did they?" His aunt asked, voice full of pity.

"Tell me what?"

"After you can to visit for Dante's birthday... a few months later, in July. Dante was driving home from work and a drunk driver came around the corner and... he died before the ambulance was even called. His car rolled off the side of the road."

Cisco's eyes were wide, they had to be messing with him. Dante can't be dead, it was a joke, it seemed like something his family would do to him.

"I told your mom to call you but no one thought you would care," his aunt explained, as if that would make it okay. "You guys fought all the time anyways."

"So... you guys waited half a year to tell me?"

"Five months."

"I would have flown out the next day," he shouted, "You didn't think I would care? Why would I not care? He's my brother."

"Don't yell Cisco, you never even visit us anymore, we didn't think it even mattered since you only saw him twice a year."

Cisco turned around, almost ready to punch someone but his dad continued.

"You are being so insensitive, this is hard for everyone."

Cisco blinked at him, wiping tears out of his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys?"

He went upstairs, grabbed his bag and slammed the door behind him. He looked around the living room, all of his family watching him with pained expressions. He took Dantexs gift and dropped it off in the trash, inform his family that their gifts were upstairs and that he would not be coming back next year.

______________________________

 Barry held Cisco close as he finished his story. "We're going to Joe's house for Christmas, like we use to years ago before your mom randomly wanted you home for the hoildays." Barry placed a kiss to his temple, and Cisco blushed but was thankful for the affection.

"Yeah," Cisco said, "that's why I wanted to be home, I'd rather spend the holidays with people who care about me."

"We love you," Barry assured, hugging him tighter.


End file.
